Alexa Miles
page for this image.]]quote by/about here Biography Alexa Cecilia Miles was born August 27th in a little town just south of London to Kimberly and Everett Miles. As an only child she has never wanted for much or felt like she was lacking in any way. Her mother being a witch and her father being a muggle she was always classified as a half blood in the wizarding world and an oddity to her muggle family. The love she received from her parents though was enough to make up for any slights or uncomfortable situations. As a young child her parents exposed her to situations where she could be around other family and children so she would learn to share and socialize well. Being an only child they always worried she would end up selfish or with a complex. Luckily they were wise to put her in situations with other children. One of which was music classes. She learned to play the piano, guitar, and violin. She was also taught to sing and compose and still attends extra classes on composition on her breaks from Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts Alexa was educated at home despite her father's desire for her to attend muggle schools. Her mother knew that she would begin to show magical abilities and didn't want her child to be forced into awkward situations that had to be explained away. She learned to read and write, magical basic history, music, muggle history. At the age of 5, during a fit of temper, Alexa had her first magical mishap. Over the next 6 years there were many blips on the radar, as there are in all young wizard kind, but nothing that was too troublesome. The early years of her life were joyous and loving in a family that let her know how much she was wanted. Her mother, having married a muggle, has always been against the pureblood society belief and has fostered in her daughter a higher standing of acceptance and equality. At Hogwarts it became harder for the young girl to feel safe and accepted when her blood status became known. Any young witch or wizard will tell you that your acceptance and entrance into Hogwarts is amazing. For a girl like Alexa it was a dreamlike fantasy. That is until certain terrible pure blood brats realized her blood status and tried to make her life miserable. The sorting ceremony took longer than usual with her, not as long as a certain mister, but none the less longer. The hat was torn between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The girl clearly had a strong mind and ability to learn but she was also honest, loyal, and hard working. However, the hat finally settled on the girls love of knowledge and eagerness to learn. Her intelligence was quickly discovered and admired among her peers. The next few years she distinguished herself as one of the sharpest minds in the school. She was never one to get herself noticed though and preferred that professors were the only ones that knew all her talents. In life there are certain people meant to shine and Alexa really had no desire to be a stand out. She honestly did her best to make high scores but stay under the radar and just live happily with everyone. Her natural sunny nature helped cement her in good standing with most but as the war continued she became more and more aware of the danger she and her family were in. After Dumbledore's death Alexa knew that her family was no longer remotely safe and wanted to avoid going back to school. her parents were adamant that she not give up her education though and off she went again. Like most half and muggle borns school became a hazard and they were driven to hiding more and more. Her abilities in school as a Ravenclaw made her a target and forced her and others to learn in secret. Life is becoming more and more difficult for the young woman and all she holds dear. For the last year she has specialized in defensive charm study and disarming spells. She knows she can never be too safe with the dark lord on the move. Her mother and herself set up extensive protective spells on their farm outside of London and they have been using it as a safe house for other families in the same boat as themselves. Alexa's mother, being an Order member, has been in high demand for her talented Charms and defensive Charms and with her daughters extreme talent has been working out new and more complex spells. The Miles' family owns two homes, one in the country and one in the city. Both are now safe havens for families and highly secret. Family and Blood Status She is the daughter of Kimberly (witch) and Everett Miles (Muggle). She doesn’t have any sliblings and is a halfblood. Personality Alexa is a happy girl for the most part, though recent events have made her wary and scared for her family, she has always been known as the smiling Claw. Where most Ravenclaws tend to be studious and buried in books, Alexa always tried to balance life and studies. She loves to read and learn but she also loves her music and her friends. She places no special notice on blood status and could care less if you were a squib or the purest of pure bloods. Life is meant to be happy and fulfulling. Lexa tends to balance her emotional state with her rational brain. As a teenager it is harder to keep her emotions in check sometimes but she makes an effort to think things through before she blows off the train in anger or despair. She doesn't have too many fears or phobias aside from the constant fear that her family will be the next target in the on going war. She is a half blood her mother is considered a blood traitor and her father a toy to the DE. Her life has slowly been consumed by how she can protect her family and those like her in this situation. Most creepy crawlies are gross but used for study so she has little fears out side of maybe failure in life. Her bigest hope and dream right now is that this will all work out and her family will be safe. Her life long goal is to either teach or be hired for her charms work. If she had her way she would be able to do something with her music and her love of charms. As it is she hasn't given it much thought the last year but maybe a family of her own someday and a purpose in life that actually helps others. Life shouldn't be focused solely on what you want for yourself. In Lexa's mind it should be divided into your own wants and the ability you have to help those around you. The hobbies of our willowy Claw are varied and many but the few that she is well known for are music, charms, and books. She can play three instruments, sing, compose and dance some. She loves to make things therefore charms seemed to come naturally to her at a young age and she has been known to attempt spell creation to disaster and amazement. The love affair she has with books is also well known and it wouldn't be uncommon for someone to find her in the most random of places reading and talking to herself about what she has learned from said new book. It should also be noted that she has a tendency to try charms spells she finds at random so watch your clothes or they may end up glowing or sparkling at random. Lastly we should say that romantically there hasn't been a long list of experience but she is not opposed to finding someone to share her heart with, if they don't mind sharing her with her studies. She is quite loving and full of affection when someone takes the time to pursue her. It should also be noted that she is only interested in boys at the time and has never thought of women outside a friend or family status. Played By This character is AVAILABLE. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Female Category:Original Category:Halfblood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Hogwarts Student Category:Available Characters